1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to food processors and to safety interlocks and to blade safety stops for food processors.
2. Background Information
It is desired that when a lid or bowl of a food processor is opened during operation the blade should stop running within a very short period of time, say 1.5 seconds. Known food processors use a simply spring structure to stop the blade, but this does not work well when the blade is heavily loaded. One option is to stop the motor electronically, but this put stress on the motor shortening its life and requiring a heavier and more expensive motor.